Behind the Mask
by The Lady Geek
Summary: This a preview of a story I'm thinking of writing. Just wanted to try it out. Alright, so say, Sam had a little sister who maybe, probably came with him to the Grid. Only she didn't get sent to the Games. She was sent to be repurposed. Dun,dun,dun! This is Eliza and all her wounderness. OCxRinzler/Tron A bit of fluff between the two. Onshot. Maybe full story sometime this year.


Behind the Mask

**This is a preview to a story that I'm thinking of writing. It's about a User who's Sam's younger sister and get's accidentally transported into the Grid with him. I'm probably going to write this after I'm done with my RotG stories, the prequels, and sequels to them.**

**Also, I'm having a bit of trouble with writing Chapter 2 of The Tenth Companion: Mutant Travler. I'm trying to write Natalie freaking out that she's in the Lord of the Rings, without, you know, being creepy and Mary-Sueish. Terrible. If you get an idea, please respond me in PM, not in a review. Thx!**

**Oh, and one warning, my character is going to be paired with Tron who is Rinzler at the mo'. So yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

For the record, this is not my fault. This is Sam's fault for pressing that stupid yes button!

Sorry, I should introduce myself _before _I start telling you about the Grid.

My name is Eliza Flynn. I have curly dark brown hair; eyes that alternate between gray, brown, green, gold and dark blue; about 5ft 8; and a black belt in karate.

My dad is Kevin Flynn. I have an older brother named Sam. Sam is older than me by 3 years. He like to rub it in my face that he's older than me. 3 stupid years! Jeez! Let it go!

He got all the techy genes while I got all the artist genes. Not that I mind. I like drawing. And writing. And playing the piano. We both got half and half of the science genes though. I have a master's degree in molecular physics.

Our dad was telling us a story. About the Grid on the night before he disappeared. I'll get to that in the actual story.

So, now I'm a prisoner of CLU, who, by the way, is a jerk and a super-perfectionist.

Anyway, I was led to my cell where I was being held until they could find Sam, which knowing him, would be captured, brought to the games, and only after almost being killed and probably breaking a hundred rules, be captured again and brought to CLU.

CLU had assigned Rinzler, who I had high suspicions about the T on his chest, to guard me until I was needed. In other words a babysitter. I'm 24 years old for crying out loud! I don't need a babysitter! Even if he possibly might be Tron. I repeat, _might_.

The room I'm staying in is not that bad for a prison cell. It's actually really nice.

There was a lot of black, which I like. But a strange amount of red, which I'm really beginning to hate. That is, until I lie on the bed. The former red circuits turn nylon blue.

Yes, I noticed the change in color. At the time though, I didn't really think it was that big a deal.

Rinzler sat in a chair and stared at me. I stared right back.

Awkward silence ensued.

Until I decided to break it with my talking.

"Soooooooo..." I trailed off. "Rinzler, is it?" No answer.

"Do you want to play a game?" I ask. "It's nothing really, just something that Sam and I played on long car rides."

Still no answer.

"Though you would have to take off you helmet so I can see you're not cheating." I paused and decided that if he wasn't going to answer, I might as well ramble on about meaningless things. Starting with how to play the starring game. I was gonna have fun driving him nuts.

"The game I want to play with you is called the starring game. It's between two opponents, and the object of the game is to see how long a person can not blink while staring into their opponent's eyes. You keep on doing this until one person blinks.

"The person who does not blink wins bragging rights. The fun part though is trying to get the other person to actually blink.

"You can snap your fingers, clap your hands, do the lolly, lolly, lolly, lolly pop thing. You drag your finger in front of your opponent's face in circles until the 4th lolly. At the pop, you clap you hands as hard you can in front of your opponent's face." I took a deep breath and studied Rinzler. No movement unless you count the slight cock of his head and slightly more comforting purring.

I went on right talking.

I talked about Lord of the Rings and how they could have just taken the eagles to Mt. Doom; have a distraction at the front gate; Frodo could have easily dropped the ring into the volcano long before it erupted; Boromir would still be alive; and that could have saved them three stupid unmeaningfull books.

I talked about the Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Lightning Thief Moive.

"It was terrible. A completely different story line! Not a word of Kronos was ever mentioned.

" Percy and the whole gang was 12, not 16. Luke was fine, looking 19 as he was supposed to be. Only they left out the scar he got from Ladon.

"They didn't know that Percy was a son of Poseidon at the beginning, only until at the river scene during capture the flag and he's supposed to almost die.

"Not a word of Thalia was mentioned.

"No Ares at all.

"The Pearls are supposed to be a gift, not found.

"Percy isn't supposed to be sneaking out of camp, he's granted a quest and go sees the Oracle.

"The head of Medusa is supposed to be sent to Olympus.

" The Hydra isn't supposed to be seen until the second book in the Sea of Monsters. Therefore, they don't actually need the head of Medusa. Sort of.

"Also, Annabeth is supposed to be blond. What's with the whole brunette thing? She's supposed to resemble your typical California surfer type girl with the grey eyes.

"And they cut out the furies attacking them about the Hades Hemet of Invisibility. Which the director did not mention _at all_. The furies didn't make an appearance until you count Alecto at the beginning.

"Hades isn't supposed to come out and say that he has Percy's mother at the campfire.

"Mr. D is not mentioned at all. Which super-sucked 'cause I was excited which actor they were chosing to portray him.

"The Athena cabin is supposed to side with Hermes and Apollo. The Ares cabin is supposed to side with rest of the cabins. They really screwed up on that part.

"They cut out the blowing up a hole in the St. Louis Arch thing, which really sucked. I was in St. Louis at the time. I really wished I could have gotten an autograph from Logan Lerman.

"I knew someone who would envy me for all eternity. Her name is Marta. Marta and her friend Jackie love Logan Lerman. Poor unfortunate girls." I sighed and shook my head.

"They were talking about in him in his tux in Perks of Being a Wallflower in Calculus class and how they wanted to marry him. Then started to fight after I pointed out that only one of them could actually marry him." I grinned. "I should have sold tickets to the people to see that. It isn't every day you hear the queen bee and her insect assistant fighting."

That's how I got from PJatO the LT to Logan Lerman to Perks of Being a Wallflower to my old rilvery with Marta. I'm good. Only I wasn't sure if Rinzler got what I was saying at all.

"Can I have some water?" I asked after I had finally stopped rambling. "I'm really thirsty. I've had any water since I left the apartment." I tasted my spit, which does not sound as gross as it does, and swallowed.

After I had done that, Rinzler handed me some electric blue-looking liquid. I guess that's what programs drink here or something.

"Thanks." I smiled. A genuine smile. Not the 'I'm going to annoy you to death' smile. The 'thank you for not being a complete and utter moron like the others in this shit hole' smile.

I yawned. "You know tecnically, it's nighttime in the user world." I paused. "Could you please stop staring at me please? It's very nerve-racking and uncomfortable. Not mention creepy. But you don't get that a lot, 'cause the others aren't crazy like me." I paused again.

"Actually, I prefer eccentric." I do the jazz hands in an arc. "I'm completely sane just to let you know."

I pause yet again. "Yes. No. Maybe. Not really." I shrug. "Night Rinzler."

I turn over so I'm facing him and close my eyes. I attempt to sleep, but is impossible on account Rinzler is _still_ staring at me thank you very much.

I tried to concentrate on his purring and fell into a semi-concisious state.

For some reason, programs don't have covers. When I started to shiver a bit, I felt a someone lift my upper body onto something warm. I snuggled in. What ever it was, it was radiating heat. something my body desperately needed at the moment.

I opened my eyes a bit to see the mask-less face of Rinzler. Or should I say Tron.

This adventure, will make one hell of a book. Or movie. Or cartoon.

Those were my last semi-awake thoughts before I drifted into dreamland.

**Yeah, on a random note. Has anyone else noticed how badly the producers and people in charge screwed up in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Lightning Thief movie? 'Cause I did. **

**Well, anyone besides my friends at school. They're heard me complain about this subject a lot. *sinister grin***

**Also, another random note, has anyone ever realized how annoying spell-check is? The stupid thing keeps on telling me I've misspelled Rinzler and CLU's names. Honestly.**

**Anyway, it is now 10:37 pm where I live, so I better get to bed. Maybe. Naw!**


End file.
